


Monthly Demons

by MakoEyedLady



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 14:59:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3124460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakoEyedLady/pseuds/MakoEyedLady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>InuYasha realizes that while Rin had softened his half-brother's heart, Sesshoumaru may have made an impression on Rin's personality. Mentions PMSing and periods, in a humorous way!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monthly Demons

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any of its respective characters.

 

A/N: Short, random one-shot I thought might be amusing. Takes place several years after The Final Act/ending of the manga.

 

 

**Monthly Demons**

 

 

Rin had always been a sweet child–all smiles, songs and flowers. When Sesshoumaru requested that Kaede teach her how to live as a human until he felt she was old enough to make her own decision as to which life she wanted to choose, Kaede could hardly refuse. However, now and then, InuYasha noticed that she had picked up traits from his older brother. A slightly haughty expression when she became annoyed with something, the way she carried herself with confidence. It wasn’t until she began her first moon cycle at the age of thirteen that InuYasha realized she had a temper, and deadly accuracy. He had seen Kagome at her worst during her cycles, but she would promptly tear up and apologize for her harsh words. Mood swings, she called them, due to something called hormones. InuYasha figured they were tiny demons that possessed females once a month, but were weak enough to be defeated soon. With Rin, the hanyou was convinced the time with Sesshoumaru had made her embraced the demons, instead of fight them. Sesshoumaru managed to avoid visiting during her moon cycle, InuYasha was sure this was a clever strategy on his brother’s part. As much as Rin adored the daiyoukai, Miroku remarked once, Sesshoumaru might actually be faced with a worse wrath than others.

InuYasha found himself in his favorite tree, idly awaiting Kagome’s return from gathering medicinal herbs. He scented his wife on the wind before she came into view. Beside her, Rin stamped her feet in objection–the glare on her face a perfect imitation of the one he had seen on Sesshoumaru’s face so many times. As the pair neared, InuYasha was able to discern the reason for Rin’s petulance. Apparently one of the village boys had been teasing Rin for always running around without shoes. This had angered Rin, resulting in her finding a suitable rock to throw at the brat. InuYasha chuckled. He wouldn’t let his wife know it, but he felt that what Rin did was perfectly acceptable. It taught the kid a valuable lesson: Don’t piss off the girl who spent time tagging along behind a dangerous demon. The two were just below the tree now.

 

“Rin wishes Lord Sesshoumaru were here, he wouldn’t scold Rin!” the younger female groused, still in a huff over the teasing.

Kagome sighed. It hadn’t even reached noon and it was already a long day. “I’m sure that he wouldn’t, Rin.” It was best just to agree with the girl when she was in a mood like this.

 

A horse-drawn cart wheeled its way nearby, an old monk in the driver’s bench. InuYasha snorted. They’d show up every month, offering to get rid of the demonic aura from the village. Miroku would then explain that they were not in need of an exorcism, and that the demons in the village were harmless… so to speak. InuYasha used to parade around growling when the monks and priests would show. After a particularly hard hit from Kagome during one of those episodes, he had wisely decided against continuing. From his vantage point, he could see the monk approach his wife and Rin. He heard his wife give Miroku’s normal explanation, as the monk and Sango were off visiting Mushin or something. Rin flat out told the monk to leave the village in peace and go on his way. The monk snapped at Rin for her insolence. InuYasha jumped from the tree, cautiously approaching the growing argument between the monk and Rin. The hanyou watched Rin’s eyes flicker to the ground, no doubt looking for a rock to throw at the windbag.

InuYasha stopped short of reaching them when he caught Sesshoumaru’s scent. Did he ever have bad timing. InuYasha remembered Rin’s moon cycle was off this month, which Kagome had assured him was normal. Sesshoumaru would know his mistake any moment, once he caught Rin’s scent. InuYasha wasn’t surprised, then, when Sesshoumaru appeared behind him. A soft growl alerted InuYasha to the fact that his brother could hear the argument. Kagome had stepped between the monk and Rin in an attempt to pacify the situation, but Rin was really letting the monk have it. It was pissing Sesshoumaru off. The daiyoukai stepped proudly forward, his head held high in that arrogant manner that set InuYasha’s nerves on edge. Rin caught sight of him, grinned happily at her Lord, and turned back to look at the monk with that same damn arrogant look. InuYasha swore.

 

“This Sesshoumaru believes that you should leave if you value your measly existence, monk.” The Lord of the Western Lands said calmly, as if he were commenting on the weather.

 

Kagome sighed, her body deflating, her hopes of ending this confrontation peacefully shattering into fragments such as the Shikon no Tama had so many years ago. The monk paled considerably, which was understandable, and pulled sutras from his sleeve. InuYasha rolled his eyes. As if those insignificant spells would do any damage to a demon as powerful as his half-brother. Sesshoumaru’s hand touched the pommel of Bakusaiga, however the monk yelped before he even drew it. No one had been paying attention to dear little Rin since Sesshoumaru had shown up. The monk was holding the side of his head in pain, obviously from a thrown rock. InuYasha couldn’t hold back the snigger, which earned him a glare from his wife. Sesshoumaru allowed a small smirk to form. Rin beamed happily up at her Lord’s approval. She had defended her Lord from the stupid monk. Said monk was clearly outnumbered, and high-tailed it out of their village. The dust settled, but the tension began to grow. Kagome knew that soon Sesshoumaru would be the one to feel the wrath of Rin. Sure enough, Rin’s eyed had narrowed as she gazed at Sesshoumaru. InuYasha saw his half-brother tense ever so slightly; if he hadn’t been paying such close attention he would have missed the small movement entirely.

 

“This Sesshoumaru has brought another present for Rin.” Sesshoumaru said slowly, as one would perhaps speak to a stalking animal.

“Rin doesn’t want another present, Lord Sesshoumaru.” Rin replied, her arms folding over her growing bust, “Rin doesn’t understand why her Lord Sesshoumaru is making Rin wait.”

“This Sesshoumaru has explained that Rin must learn to live with humans.” Again, the tone was calm with a hint of wariness.

Rin stamped her foot in annoyance; “Rin does not WANT to live with humans. Rin wants to travel with her Lord again. There, Rin has made her decision.”

 

InuYasha knew that if Sesshoumaru had been a lesser man, he would be quivering before the pint-sized girl. Not often was Sesshoumaru given his own medicine. InuYasha was enjoying the spectacle, perhaps a bit too much. Rin had begun to pace, and to rant. Sesshoumaru stood still, his golden eyes following Rin, almost as if he were waiting for her to pounce at any moment. The girl whirled on Sesshoumaru suddenly; InuYasha saw that Sesshoumaru had shifted his weight to his other foot. The smell of tears floated on the breeze. A mood swing InuYasha was more than used to, with Kagome. Rin flung herself at Sesshoumaru, who put his arm awkwardly around her.

 

“Rin misses her Lord Sesshoumaru.” Her watery words were muffled, as her face pressed against Sesshoumaru’s arm.

For a moment, InuYasha and Kagome were convinced that Sesshoumaru wouldn’t say anything in their presence. He proved them wrong. “This Sesshoumaru misses Rin too.”

Kagome couldn’t help it, “Aww! That’s so sweet.”

 

Sesshoumaru’s eyes cut to glare at Kagome for her comment. Rin giggled, disengaging herself from Sesshoumaru except for her hand in his. InuYasha sent his brother a look, clearly stating that he had better get used to her moon cycles. An almost imperceptible twitch in Sesshoumaru’s eye was more than enough to send InuYasha into a fit of laughter. A rock connected with InuYasha’s head, eliciting a curse. Looking at his brother and the little girl holding his hand, InuYasha couldn’t tell which had sent the rock flying. Kagome’s laughter told him that he wasn’t going to find out from her. The hanyou growled, silently cursing women and their demonic hormones.


End file.
